Recuerdos Perdidos
by FioreDragneelNk
Summary: Recordar es doloroso, mas si son recuerdos tristes, pero ¿y si son felices? ¿Entonces por que lloraba? ¿Eran en realidad sus recuerdos? Algo faltaba, algo importante había olvidado, pero no tenía idea de que era, solo sabía que era importante, y único. AlemaniaxItalia LudwinxFeliciano
1. Recuerdos Perdidos

Ve~ Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fic de Hetalia, ya he escrito otros fics de K Project pero escribir de Hetalia era algo que tenia que hacer xD

Parejas:

Mención de AlemaniaxItalia

LudwinxFeliciano

por qué dos veces? bueno conforme la trama sabrán el por que :D

Advertencias: ninguna tal vez spoiler de partes del anime pero creo que ya todos las conocen ^^ Comentarios al final.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz :D

* * *

**Recuerdos Perdidos**

-¡Alemania, Alemania!- un castaño con un extraño rulo de lado izquierdo muy energético y con una amplia sonrisa hablaba.

…- el otro, rubio y con mirada seria intentaba controlar el estrés causado por el castaño

-Abrázame, ¡Abrázame!

…- una sonrisa forzada apareció en el rostro del rubio, realmente no sabía que pensar del comportamiento del otro.

El castaño se estiro lo más que pudo, trágicamente no alcanzaba al alemán. Era muy alto. Así que se resigno abatido.

-Esta bien…- el alemán se acacho y beso ambas mejillas del castaño.

"se agacho" 8 cm de diferencia entre ambos, para el castaño, era una gran diferencia…

La escena cambio.

-Ya casi es hora…- Decía el alemán apenas en un susurro

-Si… no nos veremos por un tiempo ¿cierto?- el castaño por una vez en mucho tiempo hablaba seriamente.

-Así es…

-Al estar de esta forma… me recuerda muchas cosas

-Tienes razón…

- … Alemania, recuerdas… en aquella época, nosotros hicimos esfuerzos desesperados- Su voz mostraba un tono nostálgico.

_-I-Italia hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo-_

_ -Veee~ - Italia le había escrito una carta a Alemania, donde le decía que no se olvidara de él, pero, trágicamente perdió la carta y no sabía dónde estaba._

_-Aunque me haga amigo de Rusia no significa que vaya a olvidarme de ti- estaba muy nervioso, los alemanes no son muy buenos expresando sus sentimientos y el era un ejemplo claro de ello. – Ven extiende tu dedo meñique haremos una promesa._

_– ¿Así está bien? – Extendió su meñique._

_-Sí, es una promesa japonesa. De ahora en adelante se presentaran momentos difíciles pero formaremos un pacto. Cuando tu estés en problemas iré a ayudarte y cuando este en problemas tendrás que ayudarme, aunque no te esfuerces mucho. _

_El chico miraba su meñique, era una promesa, con Alemania, era un pacto de acero._

Volviendo al presente Alemania estaba con los ojos abiertos, conmocionado. Italia nunca se expresaba así.

-No tienes por qué recordar eso…

Se estaban despidiendo y aun así Italia tenía una gran sonrisa, ¿Por qué? Tal vez nunca se verían de nuevo, tal vez todos esos recuerdos serien eso, recuerdos. Entonces porque sentía algo en su corazón que dolía, Sonreía y a la vez lloraba…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Si que había sido un sueño extraño… Alemania… Italia… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Personas? Y más aun ¿por que lloraba? Estaba llorando sin consuelo, como si hubiera ocurrido algo muy terrible de lo que no podía recordar. Había olvidado algo, y algo muy importante, y ese sueño era una muestra de ello.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Vamos se hará tarde!

-Hermano… ¡Ya voy!

Feliciano dejo de pensar en ese sueño, no quería que se le hiciera tarde, era su primer día, su primer día en la preparatoria. Se levanto y observo su cuarto, no había muchas cosas era un típico cuarto de adolescente, miro la fecha, 16 de agosto 3075, estaba esperando esa fecha con ansias y no dejaría que un sueño la arruinara.

Se arreglo tan pronto como pudo, no es que hiciera un gran trabajo, en el espejo solo se vería el con su uniforme, y su cabello con ese extraño rulo rebelde, decían que era de familia, aunque solo conocía a su hermano como familia y el también tenía el extraño rulo, aunque del lado contrario, iba muy acorde claro, eran gemelos, pero no conocía a familiar alguno así que el rulo era de procedencia desconocida.

Rápidamente llego a la cocina

-la pasta esta lista, come.- su hermano con una actitud disgustada servía el desayuno.

-¡pasta~! – Feliciano grito sin pensar lo que decía.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Que rayos haces bastardo!?

Feliciano hizo memoria, no recordaba el haber hecho eso cuando comían pasta, ¿Por qué ahora?

-no lo sé- y simplemente sonrió y se limito a comer.

* * *

Bueno así empieza esta historia, desde hace algún tiempo la tenia en mente, ahora que vi el cap de Jeanne y Francia pues hizo que me emocionara mas :D

Opiniones, consejos, criticas, sugerencias, pedidos, o lo que gusten dejar su Reviews así sabre si les gusta o si de plano nada de nada u.u

espero que hayan entendido no soy muy buena escribiendo y estoy comenzando si no todas esas dudas se aclararan en el siguiente capitulo :D

Nos vemos!


	2. Tic Verbal

Hola! vengo con un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a las personas que le dieron favorito o follow a mi historia HikaruMichaelis4869, Lilith-Mekare, mery38alice, Fran-Shi y Monika Weismann, en realidad estoy muy emocionada :D espero que les guste este cap.

* * *

**Tic verbal**

-Rápido Feliciano o llegaremos tarde

-Espérame, Lovino. - Lovino, su hermano y su única familia, no es que extrañara a su familia, pero a veces se sentía un poco solo.

Las clases comenzaron, Feliciano era muy amable, así que entro saludando a todo el salón. Algunos lo miraron un poco incómodos, no es común que un extraño los saludara como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Decidió sentarse en las filas intermedias del salón, quería hablar con sus compañeros, en realidad le gustaba. Era muy sociable, solo que la mayoría de las veces la única compañía que tenia era su hermano, Lovino. Así que se limito a sentarse en su lugar y observar el salón.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo la profesora con una mirada vacía y arrogante.- Cada uno se presentara, comienza el primero de la fila.

Esa persona no le agradaba, no se veía feliz, y no hay algo más triste que una persona que no es feliz, decía para si Feliciano.

Uno a uno fueron presentándose los alumnos, Feliciano observaba, solo quería encontrar a alguien con quien hablar entre clases, solo eso. Entonces lo vio, un chico de cabello negro y mirada muy seria.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kiku Honda, un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero llevarnos bien.- rápido y claro no se veía que titubeara en lo absoluto, pero Feliciano lo miro, se vea muy asustado, y muy familiar, como si en algún momento lo haya visto y olvidado por completo.

Los alumnos pasaron y él seguía mirando a Kiku, hasta que llego su turno.

-Tú el castaño. Es tu turno.

Bien era ahora o nunca. Una buena impresión, buena impresión. Feliciano comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y se volvió de color del tomate.

-Ve~ soy Feliciano!, ¡me gusta la pasta!¡Pasta!- y termino su presentación con esa declaración un tanto extraña para la mayoría de los alumnos.

Las risas y carcajadas de todo el salón se hicieron presentes.

-ve~- si que había dado una impresión, aunque tal vez no tan buena.

-así que tienes un tic verbal, está bien la mayoría de las personas deja de tenerlo desde pequeños, pero lo corregiremos en la marcha.- dijo la maestra ofendiéndolo un poco.

-Mira que cosa tan adorable~- Feliciano escucho y miro a donde provenía la voz, era un chico, de cabello rubio y un poco largo, muy atractivo y elegante. Se le acerca- Mi nombre es Francis. Un gusto.- tenía que admitir que esa mirada de acosador intimidaba un poco.

-¿Eres el hermano de Lovino? ¿El del grupo de al lado?- un chico, moreno, cabello castaño oscuro, y con una gran sonrisa, preguntaba por su hermano, se le veía muy animado.

-si…

El moreno se emociono, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, o al menos eso pensó Feliciano, aunque dudaba que eso sucediera.

-wuuuaaa! Lo sabía, eres igual de apuesto que él, pero Lovino es más!- y el chico comenzó a fantasear y divagar en cosas que nadie entendía.

¿Le dijo apuesto?, esperen, ¿le dijo apuesto a su hermano?, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y reír.

-Ve~

Al transcurrir la clase, fue desenvolviéndose un poco más, y al comenzar el receso ya hablaba con varios chicos y chicas.

Estaba Francis, que sin duda tendría cuidado de no quedarse a solas con él, Antonio, el chico que estaba muy interesado en su hermano, también estaba Arthur que era constantemente molestado por Francis y Alfred el chico mas hiperactivo, con complejo de superhéroe y popular en tan solo 1 día de clases.

-Feliciano!

Todos los chicos que convivían en unas bancas cerca de una fuente observaron como Lovino, con su típico carácter malhumorado, buscaba a Feliciano.

-¡Lovino!- Antonio fue el primero en reconocerlo y corrió enseguida hacia el- Neee Nee ¿sabes quién soy?, eres un chico muy guapo ¿lo sabías? Eres tan lindo- y sin más Lovino solo lo ignoraba, cuando el pobre Antonio seguía hablando.

-Olvidaste tu almuerzo. – solo miraba a Feliciano, el cual moría de risa al ver a Antonio que hablaba "si que eres lindo Lovino", "¿también te gusta la pasta?", "¿nee donde vives?" "¿sal conmigo Lovino?" hasta que el acosado noto la presencia del moreno -¿Quien rayos eres tú?

El pobre corazón de Antonio se rompió y un aura de depresión apareció detrás de él y simplemente se sentó. Mientras los demás veían como Lovino se marchaba disgustado.

-Así que si te gusta mucho la pasta después de todo.- le dijo Francis para rápidamente cambiar de tema.

-ve~ ¡mucho!

-oye… Antonio ¿Estás bien?, se te ve algo… decaído.- Arthur picaba con una vara al moreno que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Lovino… ya nada tiene sentido…-

-Vamos hermano no te deprimas, de seguro Lovino no te reconoció por que tenia… este… ¡mucha hambre! ¡Eso es! Pero descuida ¡el héroe te ayudara!- Alfred uso una pose de superhéroe y hasta apareció una capa.

-Cielos… Alfred compórtate como alguien de tu edad- en realidad Alfred daba pena ajena o eso pensaba Arthur.

Todos reían, a excepción de Antonio, y Feliciano que estaba demasiado concentrado en su pasta, que olvido siquiera que el moreno le había pedido salir a su hermano. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el pelinegro, Kiku había observado el comportamiento de todos, estaba solo y distante desayunando, pero observaba con mucho interés al grupo de chicos. Y alguna vez incluso reía del alboroto que habían causado. Sin duda eran un grupo especial, se veía como si se llevaran muy bien, y una sonrisa algo melancólica pareció en el rostro de Kiku.

* * *

Ve~ un Antonio un poco acosador, y un Lovino muy malo D:, espero que no me quedaran muy OC los personajes, hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Kiku tan solitario u.u pero el siempre ha sido muy tímido pronto se animara a convivir :D

en el proximo capitulo tan tan tan TAN aparecera un entrenador un tanto estricto no se lo pierda :D

recuerden que comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y pedidos, me alegran mi día y hacen que poco a poco Feliciano descubra la verdad de todo esto. ^^


	3. El Entrenador Estricto

Hola! Hoy vengo con un nuevo capitulo!, muchas gracias a todos los reviews que dejaron, si de por si estoy feliz por que hay personas que leen mis fics, pues mas cuando dejan reviews o agregan a favoritos *O*

Así que sin mas dejo el cap y como siempre comentarios al final :D

* * *

El entrenador estricto

_Aunque me haga amigo de Rusia no significa que vaya a olvidarme de ti, es una promesa japonesa. De ahora en adelante se presentaran momentos difíciles pero formaremos un pacto. Cuando tu estés en problemas iré a ayudarte y cuando este en problemas tendrás que ayudarme, aunque no te esfuerces mucho. _

De nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué Significaba esto? Ese sueño, pesadilla, ya ni siquiera sabía que era, y no tenía idea de que significara. Podría contárselo a Lovino, Pero Feliciano sabía lo que contestaría "es solo un sueño". Y no había otra persona con quien hablar.

Intentaba no tomarle importancia, pero por más que lo hacia el sueño se repetía, no podía hacer nada.

Hoy tocaba educación física, la verdad es que no era muy bueno en deportes, y el profesor siempre lo reprendía, a él y a Kiku, y pese a que tenían ese "detalle" en común, Feliciano temía hablarle. Pero hoy era el día, intentaría empezar una conversación con él a como diera lugar.

-Neee… Kiku ¿Te gusta la pasta?- A como diera lugar.

-la verdad… es que nunca la he probado- el pelinegro contesto muy tranquilo como si su pregunta fuera de lo más común.

-¿Nunca? Bueno… un día te invitare a mi casa, mi hermano hace una excelente pasta.- y sonríe, a lo que Kiku sonríe también y asiente con la cabeza.

Tenía que admitir que no fue muy difícil hablar con él. Entonces, olvidando el deporte y la clase empezaron una conversación.

-Vivo solo con mi hermano, entre los dos costeamos los gastos y la verdad es que me gusta vivir así.

-Valla… que positivo eres, bueno yo vivo con mis padres y mi hermano Yao, es más grande que yo, el está a punto de ingresar a la universidad.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que estudiara?

-Ingeniería

-wuaaa… eso es muy complicado, yo ni siquiera he pensado que hacer con mi vida.

-si… debo decir que yo tampoco.- el rostro de Kiku reflejo cierta tristeza, como si fuera algo delicado, o si de por si Kiku se molestara por no conocer su profesión.

-aunque, ¿sabes? Creo que falta mucho tiempo, digo, acabamos de iniciar aquí.- decidió rápidamente cambiar el tema.

Así, la mayor parte de la clase fue Feliciano hablando de toda su vida, de gatos, la pasta, su rulo, del que le conto la extraña sensación que sentía cuando alguien lo tocaba, a lo que Kiku simplemente se enrojeció y cambio el tema, el por qué prefiere el verano que el invierno y temas variados. Kiku por su parte se mantenía callado, escuchando y en ocasiones reía al ver las expresiones de Feliciano, ese chico le agradaba y aunque era algo ruidoso, tenía algo de parecido en el, ambos se sentían solos y sentían que no pertenecían a ese lugar.

-Sabes… últimamente he tenido un sueño muy raro, y siempre es el mismo o fragmentos de el… aparecen dos…

¡Vargas! ¡Honda!

-¿que no tenían que estar trotando?- era el profesor.- no hacen deporte por que se cansan fácilmente, o que son débiles, o que su enfermedad se los impide- mirando a Kiku.- o que se yo- mirando a Feliciano- tendré que tomar medidas especiales.

¡Ludwin!

Ambos chicos miraron hacia donde el profesor llamo y apareció un chico, que si bien era alto, rubio, ojos azules y muy atlético, Feliciano no tomo atención, porque solo al verlo sintió una punzada en su corazón y sus latidos aumentaban. Era él definitivamente era él. El chico del sueño, Alemania como lo nombraban.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, tendrás que entrenar a estos chicos, son un tanto… especiales, así que pongo mi esperanza que hagan ejercicio al menos esta vez. – El profesor se marcho aun dudando de la capacidad del rubio para entrenar.

-Bueno… veo que los entrenare a partir de ahora.- miro a Kiku y después a Feliciano. Que en ese momento no dejaba de mirarlo y se estremeció. Ludwin sin embargo notaba algo extraño en el castaño.- Soy Ludwin voy en segundo año.

-Kiku honda- el pelinegro se presento

Feliciano lo seguía observando como si con solo mirarlo sus dudas se disiparan, aunque claro, solo logro que el rubio se sintiera algo incomodo.

-¿Y-y tú?-

-ve~

-¿?

-S-soy Feliciano ve~.-

-bien ¡Fórmense!-

Así comenzaron con el entrenamiento de hoy. Trotaron por al menos 15 min de los cuales cada 2 minutos Feliciano se paraba, y al mirar hacia Ludwin aceleraba el paso. Ludwin daba una impresión de ser alguien muy estricto. Y daba un poco de miedo.

-Vamos Feliciano no puedes pararte cada minuto a descansar, necesitas trotar constantemente.-

-ve~ es que me canso mucho Alemania.

"uupps" pensó Feliciano.

-¿Alemania? ¿Qué es eso?- Ludwin se paró en seco, ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho?

-Ve~ yo… yo… ¡Te vi! ¡E-en un sueño! Y-y te llamaban Alemania, aunque ahora te vez más joven, y él se veía más musculoso, pero igual daba miedo, e-e Italia te decía que no lo dejaras…

Ludwin observaba como el castaño hablaba y hablaba de cosas que al parecer ni Feliciano entendía.

-¿Alemania dijiste?- Kiku escuchaba la conversación y no pudo evitar recordar algo que había escuchado- ¿te refieres al país?

-Ve~ ¿pais?

-¿país? Que dices, solo existe La Gran Nación.- Ludwin sabia adonde llegaría esa conversación y no quería terminarla.- ¿bien sigan entrenando?

-Ve~ ¿qué es un país?

-¿Feliciano no lo sabes?, cuentan que antes de que existiera La Gran Nación existían países, naciones con cultura y habla distintas.

-Y… ¿Alemania e Italia eran países?- Feliciano no lograba entender totalmente, porque si eran países, en su sueño parecían personas, y porque uno de ellos estaba justo enfrente de él.

-Recuerdo, haber escuchado de…

-Basta. Kiku no debes poner en duda la existencia de La Gran Nacion, eso simplemente es un cuento, no es real. Así que olviden eso, no deberían hablar nunca de eso. – se le notaba nervioso, tal vez, y solo tal vez Ludwin dudaba también de su propia nación, pero claro, nunca no diría.

-¡Yo quiero saber! Ese sueño… es muy real… parecen…- Feliciano comenzó a llorar- muy real… me duele, y me causa algo que todavía no entiendo que es…

-solo hay una forma para saber si es verdad o no.- Ambos miraron a Kiku. Feliciano emocionado y Ludwin deseoso de irse de ahí.- Ir a la biblioteca de la Nación.

¡¿A la biblioteca?! Los dos dijeron al unisonó.

-Kiku lo siento, pero sabes que no cualquiera puede entrar a ese lugar, y ni aunque consigas un pase de investigación, no hay probabilidad de que exista un libro que hable sobre eso, son solo rumores, recuerda La Gran Nación ha existido desde siempre, un país único, paz mundial absoluta, nos han enseñado eso desde niños, no creo que el gobiernos sea capaz de ocultar algo como eso.

Feliciano solo bajo la cabeza, era cierto, que se ocultara una historia como esa, debió de haber sido muy difícil, pero aun así, el lo sentía, sentía que había algo de verdad en lo que Kiku decía.

-Yo ire.- Kiku lo miro, se veía muy seguro de sí mismo. Le sonrio y miro a Ludwin.

-yo me niego, y si me entero de que irán hablare con el director.- una ligera mirada hacia Feliciano y se fue.

Justo a tiempo sonó el timbre, las clases habían terminado, Feliciano vio como Ludwin se fue directamente a tomar sus cosas y salir a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué se negaba? ¿Sabía algo?

-No te preocupes Feliciano, de seguro aceptara.- y se fue también.- Nos vemos.

Tenía que convencer a Ludwin, era una parte importante de su sueño, ¿Una parte?, todo su sueño era él y debía que descubrir la verdad o seguiría teniendo ese sueño el resto de su vida.

* * *

Taaaaa- chan! ahora si la trama comienza a dar un poco de forma, aparece Ludwin, Kiku deja de ser un inadaptado social ok no y Feliciano tiene un error que le ayuda a descubrir la verdad. Y como ya se definió como un único país, la pregunta sera ¿Qué sucedió? así que recuerden que por alguna razón el fic es angst que si bien no parece en estos capítulos lo sera en futuros! xD

También quiero decir que aparecerán unos "extras" donde se muestran mas la relación de los compañeros o.o pero tal vez sea dentro de dos capítulos o tal vez para el próximo. Es sorpresa! :D

Recuerden que comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y ataques tipo fangirl son aceptados nos vemos! :D


	4. La promesa que hicimos

****Nuevo capitulo :D creo que me tarde un poco en subirlo, pero no les ha pasado que en vez de escribir la continuación, escriben capítulos mas adelante?, bueno eso me sucedió u.u

Creo que es mas corto que los anteriores, pero he aquí el nuevo cap espero les guste :)

* * *

**La promesa que hicimos**

5.00 am

El despertador suena, Ludwin se levanta, hace su cama, limpia un poco su cuarto y se viste con su pantalón deportivo verde militar y una camisa negra sin mangas, dispuesto a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

6.30 am

Después de trotar por 45 minutos, hace un poco de entrenamiento, va al gimnasio como todos los días, y al terminar se dirige a su casa, a tomar un baño e ir directo a la escuela.

Al terminar las clases, practica con el equipo de futbol. Esa era la rutina de Ludwin todos los días, sin falta. Pero ese hoy en especial, estaba un poco, fuera de lugar. El día anterior había conocido a ese chico Feliciano y desde que lo vio sabia que causaría problemas, pero no pensó que tipo de problemas hasta que el otro aseguraba haberlo "visto" en un sueño, donde se llama Alemania. Y que su otro compañero Kiku, contara leyendas que no eran ciertas y le diera ánimos a Feliciano para ir a la biblioteca a buscar la razón de su sueño.

Tonterías.

Eso era lo que Ludwin pensaba, sabía que un sueño, era eso, solo un sueño que no nos podía lastimar en lo mas mínimo. Pero ese chico, era débil, torpe y solo le causaba problemas. Ahora estaba dudando incluso de su Nación, la que lo acepto, después de encontrarlo cuando solo era un niño abandonado, cuando no sabía quién era, ni quien era su familia, La Nación que lo llevo a una casa para niños donde lo criaron y educaron, les debía demasiado. No tenía el derecho de dudar, y menos después de ese arduo entrenamiento donde le inculcaron ese amor a su patria. La amaba. Amaba a La Gran Nación y se sentía orgulloso de eso. Pero entonces ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por que seguía recordando lo que decía ese chico castaño?

-Ludwin! Oye… estas un poco fuera de lugar, ¿Estás bien?- hablaba un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro, y un mechón rebelde saliendo justo de la división de cabello.

-Ahh… lo siento Roderich… hoy… no me siento bien.-

-bueno, creo que deberías ir a casa, ya has entrenado suficiente.-

El era Roderich otro huérfano como él, lo conoció en el orfanato, le encantaba su música. Sabía que cuando se graduaran, sería un excelente músico, tal parece el era la única persona que no le temía hablar. La mayoría de las personas eran un poco "reservadas" para hablar con Ludwin, y aunque a él le importara en lo mas mínimo, le molestaba un poco que solo lo juzgaran por su apariencia.

-Si… nos vemos…

Llovia y hacia frio. Le agradaba sentir esa sensación de melancolía en su cabeza, mientras caminaba de regreso al orfanato, hasta que escucho unos gritos.

-Noo!

Esa voz era familia, se acerco un poco. Era Feliciano. Unos chicos de tercero lo molestaban.

-Vamos… solo queremos el dinero… no tienes porque llorar jajaja-y los cinco que estaban rodeando a Feliciano empezaron a reír, al verlo llorar.

No conocía a esos chicos, pero no tenían derecho de molestar a un pobre estudiante de primero, ni mucho menos a ese pobre estudiante de nombre Feliciano.

-¡Déjenlo tranquilo!- su voz rápidamente llego a los chicos y un aura de terror se formo en ellos.

-o-oye… Ludwin… no tienes por qué molestarte… solo es un mocoso.- Así era Ludwin. Siempre inspiraba un poco de miedo, hasta en los chicos de tercero.

-¿…L-ludwin…?- Feliciano dejo de llorar por un momento, y miro hacia donde estaba el rubio. Siempre había sido débil, siempre alguien tenía que protegerlo, y ahora estaba Ludwin del que apenas conocía pero que sentía una sensación extraña al verlo.

Cuando Ludwin miro de nuevo a Feliciano y noto esos golpes en su cuerpo no pudo evitar sentir enojo e impotencia, así que sin que lo vieran venir, Ludwin se abalanzo contra los chicos golpeándolos uno por uno.

- que…¿ haces?- Feliciano miraba confundido a Ludwin. Está bien ellos lo habían golpeado, pero no había necesidad para que el rubio actuara así, Feliciano odiaba la violencia y prefería ser golpeado a que fuera golpeada otra persona.

-¡Te dije que te protegería! ¿Cierto?- se aventuro a decir.

¿Lo había hecho? Ambos se preguntaron lo mismo, aunque el castaño conocía la respuesta, ¡Si! Si lo había hecho, bueno, en teoría Alemania lo había hecho.

Después de pocos minutos los chicos abusivos se fueron huyendo de un Ludwin muy enojado. El rubio automáticamente se recupero y volvió a su actitud seria de antes, dirigiéndose con el castaño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… n-no tenias porque…-estaban muy cerca, demasiado, provocando que incluso no pudiera pronunciar bien sus palabras.

-Bueno el punto fue que lo hice.- tras una liguera pausa en donde tanto él como Feliciano querían preguntar que fue eso de proteger, Ludwin se adelanto.- lo de antes… no…no sé cómo paso.

-"_Es una promesa. De ahora en adelante se presentaran momentos difíciles pero formaremos un pacto. Cuando tu estés en problemas iré a ayudarte y cuando este en problemas tendrás que ayudarme, aunque no te esfuerces mucho."_ – lo recito como si de una obra se tratara, inclusive Feliciano se sorprendió. No era exactamente bueno con memorizar cosas.-o al menos eso dijiste. Aunque la verdad tampoco creo que yo pueda ayudarte en algo.

Ambos rieron, una risa nerviosa de parte de Feliciano, pero una risa llena de cariño por parte de Ludwin.

-Bueno eso lo veremos, vamos levántate, el piso está sucio.- y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.- ya lo decidí.

-¿Qué cosa? – se pregunto Feliciano extrañado.

-iremos. Iremos a la biblioteca y descubriremos la verdad de todo esto.- su decisión era firme. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía proteger a este chico. Y también sentía la necesidad de borrar sus dudas de una vez por todas.

-Ve~ ¿enserio?- Era muy emocionante y no pudo evitar las ganas de lanzarse contra Ludwin y abrazarlo. A lo que Ludwin, completamente rojo le decía que lo dejara. Era una buena persona después de todo.

-Tranquilo, iremos el viernes saliendo de clases, avisas a Kiku-

-¡Sii Capitán!

* * *

Wuaa! Ludwin salvando a Feli :3 y teniendo dudas existenciales, aunque se me hizo algo cruel que golpearan al lindo de Feli pero debía suceder era importante :D

Me alegra que sigan leyendo mi fic, apenas comienzo y recuerden que cualquier critica, comentario o golpes psicológicos son aceptados, ok tal vez lo ultimo no tanto D:

Aviso que los próximos dos capítulos serán extras... ¿Nuevas parejas?¿Mas GerIta? bueno lo verán en los siguientes capítulos :D


	5. Extra: El héroe enmascarado

Holaa! :D regreso de nuevo con este nuevo capitulo! creo que este sera el capitulo mas grande que he hecho en toda mi vida D: pero estoy muy orgullosa de eso y bueno como sabrán los que han leído los anteriores capítulos, este es un "extra" de otra pareja, así que por un momento dejaremos a Feliciano y Ludwin disfrutando un cafesito o algo así ;) y bueno que lo disfruten :D

* * *

"¡odio a Alfred, lo odio!"

Se decía así mismo una y otra vez Arthur, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, estaba comenzando a llover. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Toda la mañana tuvo que aguantar las bromas, risas, chistes, "actos heroicos", gritos y cuanta cosa hiciera el rubio, y es que se había levantado tarde, nada propio de él, que llegaba incluso 15 minutos antes de comenzar las clases y como resultado tuvo que sentarse al lado de él, ¡justo al lado de él!

Lo peor es que al llegar solo había un asiento disponible, y el idiota de Francis no quiso cambiar lugar con él.

-¿por qué tan serio Arthur?- preguntaba Alfred con su habitual forma de hablar gritando, comiendo y riendo al mismo tiempo, que en palabras de un mortal Alfred pudo haber dicho.

-¿alsaduamjidusffcinsdufvc?

Aunque por alguna extraña razón entendía cada palabra del rubio.

-¿qué no ves? Estamos en clase, hago mi trabajo, y tú deberías hacer el tuyo.

-vamos no seas tan amargado, salgamos de la clase, veamos las chicas ensayar gimnasia ¿va?

-¡claro que no! Soy un caballero y eso no es propio de uno- adoptando una pose muy elegante, continúo haciendo su trabajo.

-5 min más tarde-

-oye Arthur ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?

-no

-¿no? Bueno es mi comida favorita

-no creo que eso pueda considerarse comida- contestó sin dejar de hacer sus actividades.

-eso es porque estas celoso y tienes que comer esos panes raros que saben horrible.

-¡no saben horrible! ¡Son riquísimos!

-eso es porque no tienes sentido del gusto, Arthur- Francis unas sillas más atrás, que escuchaba toda su conversación, se burlaba de su pobre comida.

-ooohh ¿enserio? Al menos no soy un pervertido y no te voy a contestar mas, no es propio pelear aquí.

-de nuevo con tu "propiedad"…- decía Alfred que comenzaba a aburrirse de ver su conversación arruinada con Arthur.

-y tu… tienes incluso menos sentido del gusto al comer esa basura.

Alfred opto por dejar la plática, algo dolido, mientras Arthur veía como el rubio comenzaba a lagrimear. Se lo merecía.

-En la siguiente clase-

-¡oye! ¿Arthur te gusta el futbol?

Pensó que después de llamar basura a su comida, el chico dejaría de molestarlo. Oh gran error.

Decidió ignorarlo, tal vez lo dejaría así.

-oyeeee

Paciencia

-oyeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-si algo, aunque no lo práctico muy seguido.

-¿ah sí? Bueno yo tampoco, me gusta más el beisbol.

-yo preferiría el criquet

-sabes…

-¿hm?

-nunca he entendido como se juega

-Alfred…

-¿hm?

-es lo más fácil del mundo.

Y esa fue la plática más normal que hubo entre Arthur y Alfred y aunque después de cada 5 minutos intentaba hablar con él, todas sus palabras iban dirigidas a cosas que Arthur creía infantiles como superhéroes, hamburguesas, juegos de video, películas, más superhéroes, superhéroes con hamburguesas y cosas por el estilo.

-entonces… si no lees comics, no juegas videojuegos y no ves películas ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Otra vez paciencia.

-leer.

-¿que lees?

-novelas

-¿como las de televisión?

-¡claro que no! Las novelas son mucho mejores que esas cursilerías.

-¿y de que lees esas novelas?

-Amm…

-¿Hmm?

-…fantasía…

-¿y me dices mocoso a mi?

-¡Cállate!

Afortunadamente el timbre sonó, los alumnos, unos más apresurados que otros, abandonaban el salón de clase, Alfred iría a su club de deportes y Arthur a su club de lectura.

-0-

Le agradaba estar con personas civilizadas, nada de rubios hiperactivos y molestos.

Después de leer un poco, comentar con sus demás compañeros los libros y algunas recomendaciones entre sí, se dispuso a ir a su casa.

Y ahí el resumen de su día. Deseaba poder llegar a casa y tomar su delicioso te. Últimamente era su costumbre mas adorada. Incluso la había llamado "hora del té". Todos las tarde justo a las 6 dejaba sus deberes y tomaba una taza de té con unos deliciosos scones mientras admiraba el paisaje, leía un libro o conversaba con algún familiar.

-Arthuuuuuuuuuuur!

Demonios

No se necesitaba voltear porque sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, Alfred. Se dispuso a correr deseando que no lo siguiera.

El rubio solo se paro y lo miro extrañado.

Arthur seguía corriendo y sin darse cuenta, vago por distintos callejones hasta detenerse y ver en que lio se había metido.

¡Estaba en uno de los barrios más peligrosos!

Y eso no es todo, incluso había visto como asaltaban a una pobre chica. Tenía que salir de allí y rápido.

Lentamente caminaba hacia atrás cuando choco con algo.

-que tenemos aquí… ¿otra ratita perdida? Que lastima…-un hombre mayor le llamo, no pudo distinguir su rostro.

-y-yo…

-y parece que vio a un enorme gato. Se ha quedado mudo, ¡hahaha!

No sabía cómo iba a librarse de esa situación, ¡todo es culpa de Alfred! Si él no le hubiera hablado, no habría llegado aquí. No había escapatoria, solo pudo cerrar fuerte sus ojos y esperar que todo terminara

-¡alto!

Un… ¿enmascarado?

-¡no deben molestar a los pequeños!

Esa voz… tan seria y firme, sin miedo. Arthur solo se le quedo viendo.

-¡descuida el héroe te salvara!

El de grandes cejas pensó que sería una causa perdida, tres contra uno, no era muy favorable, pero el enmascarado comenzó a golpear a uno, mientras se acercaba hacia Arthur, entonces lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo corriendo, aun los seguían dos, pero subieron a una escalera.

-quédate arriba y no bajes

-p-pero…

-no bajes ¿ok?- Aun con ese antifaz, Arthur vio como este le guiñaba el ojo y mostraba una sonrisa muy tranquila, a lo que se ruborizo un poco.

El antifaz, la gorra y la chamarra todo de un negro que contrastaba con sus ojos azules lo hacían parecer muy apuesto, alto y atlético.

Cosas que pensaba Arthur mientras que el "héroe" peleaba contra los otros dos.

Cuando se dio cuenta ambos habían huido y el héroe le animaba a bajar.

-tranquilo todo acabo- que linda sonrisa.

Bajo con sumo cuidado, no quería caer, pero, lamentablemente las escaleras estaban mojadas y resbalo, cayendo encima de su salvador.

-oye…tranquilo… recuerda que acaba de llover.- acaricio su cabello tiernamente.

Esa voz, Arthur solo pensaba en esa voz tan tranquila, cálida, que lo hacía sentir en casa. Cada palabra llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y su respiración quedaba tan marcada en su oído.

Estaba tan cómodo sobre él, era cálido, en comparación con el frio ambiente y la lluvia.

-oye… ¿estás despierto?

-hmmm- si estaba durmiéndose.

-¿te gusta estar encima de mi?

-¿ehh?

Rápidamente se incorporo muy, muy sonrojado.

-este…yo…- sentía su rostro arder, deseaba que el otro no se diera cuenta, después de todo ya estaba anocheciendo y la lluvia ayudaba- yo…

-de nada

-¿eh?

-¿no me ibas a agradecer?

-yo… no… bueno… muchas gracias… -incluso el mismo tuvo problemas para escuchar ese "muchas gracias"

-eh?- tenía una cara muy divertida, en realidad Arthur era muy divertido.- no te escuche

-¿quieres que lo grite?- seguía rojo- ¡muchas gracias por salvarme! ¿Contento?

-Mmmm… no del todo

-que quieres decir

-bueno… en las historias…- no podía evitar esa risa burlona-cuando el héroe salva a alguien en apuros…

"¿a dónde quiere llegar este chico?"

-le dan una muestra de agradecimiento- lo dijo, al fin.

Silencio. Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio a excepción de la lluvia, hasta que Arthur entendió.

-¿¡eeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!? C-claro que no, me s-salvaste p-pero no significa que…

-¿hmm?

-está bien.

¿Había escuchado bien? Dijo ¿"está bien"?

Lentamente Arthur se acerco al héroe, con temor, mientras que su corazón no paraba de palpitar rápidamente. Creía que moriría en cualquier momento.

-gracias por salvarm- iba a besarlo justo en la mejilla cuando el héroe volteo y lo beso justo en los labios.

Suave. Sus labios eran suaves y eran igual de cálidos, pero no duro demasiado y ambos se separaron. El héroe salió corriendo, cuando llego a la esquina se detuvo y miro a Arthur.

-¡adiós Arthur!, ten cuidado de regreso.

Un momento ¿dijo mi nombre? ¿Lo conocía?

-0-

El héroe seguía corriendo unas cuantas calles más hasta llegar a un techo donde cubrirse de la lluvia, se quito la gorra y alboroto un poco su rubio cabellera, viéndose en una vitrina.

-tú nunca encuentras tu lugar ¿verdad?- intentaba acomodar ese mechón molesto que siempre traía justo en la frente, se quito el antifaz y saco unos lentes de su bolsillo.

Se miro de nuevo

-qué bueno que no me reconoció…- y siguió su camino como cualquier estudiante de preparatoria, intentando protegerse de la lluvia.

Se detuvo en una calle, toco levemente sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Las ventajas de un héroe ¿verdad?

-0-

Al día siguiente, de camino la escuela, Arthur iba temeroso ¿y si lo conocía? ¿Y si le contaba a todo el mundo? Todos se burlarían de él y nunca estaría en paz. Aunque tenía que admitir que encontrar a ese "héroe" fue muy interesante, lo salvo e incluso le dio su primer beso. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas?

Quería saber quién era, conocerlo, hablar, de seguro era interesantísimo y podría escuchar de nuevo esa voz y ver esos ojos azules.

-oyeeeeee! Arthur

Miro hacia atrás. Alfred.

Esperaba no tener otro mal día como el anterior.

-¡Alfred! No grites, las personas te observan- volviendo a su actitud de incomodidad.

-oye ¡desayunemos juntos!

-¿eeh?

-¿por favor si?

¿Lo había invitado a desayunar? Bueno tenía que admitir que Alfred en realidad no era tan mala persona después de todo, pese a que se comportaba como un niño, adorara a los superhéroes y se la pasara todo el día jugando videojuegos, era buena persona, o al menos eso esperaba.

"¿súper…héroes?"

No pudo evitar pensar en aquel chico de ayer.

Al fin de cuenta ayer no fue tan malo

-está bien

-¿en serio?¡ Yei!

Después de todo gracias a Alfred pudo conocer a ese "superhéroe" de los que y tanto habla ¿no?

* * *

Wuaaa! mi primer UsUK que tal quedo? la verdad es que al inicio no me gustaba esta pareja, para mi solo existía el GerIta y mi mundo funcionaba a la perfección, pero el fandom me hizo cambiar de parecer y después de leer unos cuantos (muchos) fics y doujinshi de esta linda pareja pues termine enamorada de ellos :D

Bueno espero no haberlos hecho muy OoC y que les haya gustado. En un principio iba a ser Spamano y después seria UsUk, pero no se que paso y termine haciendo este extra. Pero el siguiente extra sera Spamano, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos :D


	6. Extra: La Tomatina

Holaa! hoy vengo después de mucho tiempo a traer un nuevo extra D:

espero que les guste ^^

Advertencias: SpaMano, lenguaje de Lovino, Shota? Tomates?

* * *

La Tomatina

Lovino caminaba apresuradamente por las calles muy temprano en la mañana. El hacia el desayuno, así que tenía que ir y comprar lo necesario. Y es que, pudiera pedírselo a Feliciano, pero recordó esa vez, cuando era tarea del menor ir a la tienda, y ambos terminaron sin desayuno. Feliciano a veces era muy flojo y se despertaba justo a tiempo para desayunar y llegar apenas a la hora. Así que con más razón caminaba apresuradamente y con ese semblante serio y molesto que siempre se traía.

-Lovino!-el nombrado se detuvo y se pregunto quién lo molestaría tan temprano. La respuesta se encontraba unas calles atrás, Antonio.

-hola

-¡hola Lovino buen día! ¿Cómo estas?- Antonio hablaba tan animado como siempre, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-bien- contestaba el castaño secamente.

-¿y qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

-tengo que comprar comida- comenzó a caminar mientras Antonio lo seguía.

-aah… supongo que Feli sigue dormido

-si el muy idiota es también muy flojo

-oye, Lovino no deberías hablar así…

El moreno sintió un poco de lastima por Feli, y es que el, tan agradable, amable con todos, risueño y bueno, una buena persona, siempre era regañado por su hermano, llamándolo idiota, torpe e inútil, aunque claro todos conocían esa forma de ser de Lovino y significaba que le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de su hermano, aunque no lo demostrara.

-¡y tú que! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vengo a comprar tomates

-…-

-Así que nos haremos compañía ¿sí?

-puedo ir perfectamente solo.

-pero… ¿y qué tal si te pierdes?- decía Antonio aun con esa sonrisa, el único que no le importaba ser ignorado por el castaño- ¿Quién te ayudara a volver?

Lovino se paró en seco, mirando al suelo, después levanto la cabeza mirando directamente a Antonio, muy enojado y sonrojado.

-puedo cuidarme solo.

-si eso dijiste la última vez que ye vi en la calle Lovino.

"maldito Antonio"

-¡cállate!

-cuando te vi el primer día, y te pregunte si me reconocías, dude pensando que si me habías olvidado, pero ya sé que no- Antonio lanzo una pequeña risilla.

Claro que lo recordaba, como iba a olvidarlo.

-0-

-¡Hermanito! ¡Hermanito!

-Feliciano entra a casa, la policía se encargara

Feliciano de 6 años se encontraba en la entrada de un orfanato, Lovino se había perdido, y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. La mujer, encargada del lugar obligaba a Feli a entrar, pero este no se iba a dar por vencido, era su hermano, su única familia y ahora estaba solo, de noche y lloviendo. Habían llamado a la policía, aunque claro, nadie se preocupaba por un huérfano, así que no se esforzaban lo suficiente y la lluvia aumentaba cada vez más.

En algún callejón se encontraba Lovino, mojado y llorando. Se había molestado con su hermano y salió corriendo, nunca había salido solo del orfanato, así que como era de esperar no sabía volver.

-Feli… ¡Feli! – no sabía dónde estaba, tenía mucho frio y sentía a la vez muy caliente su cuerpo.

-¡oye!

Un niño, de al parecer la misma edad miraba a Lovino. Estaba bastante abrigado, llevaba botas de hule, un impermeable y un paraguas con figuras de tomate.

-¿estás bien?

Lovino no contesto, seguía llorando aunque se volteo para que el niño no lo viera. No quería que lo vieran llorar, no estaba triste, solo enojado. Él era el mayor tenía que regresar y cuidar a su hermano, y eso era lo que más lo molestaba. El niño de los tomates se acerco, Lovino se levantó y se alejo, pero estaba débil y tropezó, comenzó a ver borroso al niño y sin más cayo inconsciente.

-¡mama!

La mano del pequeño llego y al ver a Lovino inconsciente, lo levanto y llevo a su casa.

-vamos Toño debemos regresar pronto, la tormenta es muy fuerte.

-sí, mama… ¿él estará bien?- el pequeño mostraba un rostro de preocupación, apenas y conocía a ese niño que ni siquiera había escuchado su voz, pero que parecía un ángel, un ángel asustado y perdido.

-¡claro que sí! Ya verás que si- contesto su mama con una sonrisa parecida, cosas que se heredan.

Lovino abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía cansado, le dolía la cabeza y no estaña en su casa. Cuando se incorporo vio una linda habitación muy cálida y hogareña.

-¡hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estás bien?- el castaño miraba a ese niño que parecía que eternamente sonreía. Una linda sonrisa.

-yo… Lovino… me duele la cabeza…

-¿lovino? ¡Que lindo nombre! Soy Antonio, tienes fiebre por eso el dolor, pero descuida mi mama está preparando té.

La mama de Antonio llego, después de hacerle algunas preguntas y bajarle la fiebre, llegaron a la conclusión que se quedaría, al menos hasta que la tormenta terminara.

-los del clima dijeron que seguirá lloviendo muy fuerte y dieron instrucciones de no salir, el teléfono fallo por eso no puedo llamar a la policía para saber si han llamado del orfanato, pero descuida, cuando la tormenta pase, volverás a ver a tu hermano. -La mujer recogió las cosas y miro a Antonio- hijo, tengo que ir arriba hay joteras, así que tienes que cuidar de Lovino ¿sí? Es tu responsabilidad hasta que vuelva.

-ok, ¿mama?

-¿Si?

-soy… ¿el jefe de la casa?

Su mama sonrió, le recordaba a su esposo y la promesa que había hecho a su hijo, el tenia que cuidar de mama y de la casa hasta que regresara. Su esposo trabajaba para La Gran Nación, en la sede. Así que su trabajo era importante y necesitaba todo el esfuerzo de ello.

-claro que si, eres el jefe Antonio.

Y se marcho.

Antonio no paraba de sonreír, estaba muy emocionado. Miro a Lovino.

-¡Vez! Soy el jefe y yo te cuidare, así que nada te pasara- sin dudar un momento el pequeño fue hasta el castaño y lo abrazo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

-puedo cuidarme solo…- "¿es esa una familia?" se preguntaba Lovino mientras era asfixiado por Antonio. No conocía a sus padres y desde que tiene memoria, ha vivido en ese orfanato, que aunque las personas son amables y los cuidan, siempre sintió curiosidad por esas familias que veía llegar. Un padre y una madre cariñosos que cuidaran de Feliciano y el.

Pronto se hizo tarde y tuvieron que ir a dormir, aunque no lo hicieron, porque Antonio se la pasaba hablando. Ese niño sí que era muy alegre y Lovino solo se resignaba a escuchar. No le molestaba, solo que el único contacto que tenía con alguien era Feliciano, así que lo escuchaba con atención.

-¡y los tomates son lo mejor!

-o-oye…

-¿hm?-

-¿y tu papa?- sentía curiosidad, solo había visto a la mama de Antonio, y no se molesto en preguntar.

-papa trabaja en La Gran Nación- levantando la cabeza con orgullo- el viene 3 veces al año.

-aahh…

-¡pero cuando viene es genial! Me lleva a pasear y compramos helado y tomates, ¡a él le encantan los tomates!

"Así que eso es una familia"

Antonio noto el semblante de Lovino.

-descuida, cuando venga iremos los 5, mama, papa, tu y yo y tu hermano Feliciano e iremos por ¡tomates!- Lovino rio, una risa amarga. Sabía que eso no se cumpliría.

Pasaron varios días y la tormenta no cesaba, no podían salir y seguía sin haber teléfono, se preguntaba si su hermano estaba bien, aunque Antonio le decía que no se preocupara. Pasaba todo el día con Antonio, ese niño sí que era todo un caso.

-Lovi, tienes que obedecerme, soy el jefe

-no te voy a obedecer y no me llames Lovi, es Lovino!

-eres lindo cuando te enojas.

Y así era siempre Antonio en su actitud de "jefe" amoroso con Lovino, y este enojándose por tratarlo así, y mas atrás su mama con una sonrisa al ver a los pequeños.

La tormenta comento a cesar y Antonio se comenzó a preocupar. No quería que Lovino se fuera. Era su amigo, era todo.

-Lovi…

-¡me llamo Lovino! Lovino!- pero al notar la cara de Antonio, el castaño se calmo- O-oye ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso perdiste tu tomate?

Antonio negó

-se que pronto te irás, así que quiero preguntarte algo- llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco una linda cadena con una piedrecita ambar.- sé que no es un anillo…pero la piedra se parece a tus ojos y es bonita…

"¿Eh?"

-se que somos pequeños, pero cuando seamos grandes y nos encontremos de nuevo…

"¿Eh?"

-¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿¡eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh!?

-¡di que si Lovi!

-¡claro que no! Eso es cosa de niñas, ¡eso es bien raro! ¡Incluso viniendo de ti!

-¿por qué? Mama dijo que cuando quieres a alguien mucho mucho le regalas un anillo y le pides que se case contigo- Antonio fue hacia Lovino y le puso el collar.

-N-no m-me voy a casar contigo…

El castaño miraba el collar totalmente rojo

"¿dijo que lo quería?"

-pareces un tomate~

-¡callate! No me casare contigo

-pero aun tienes el collar puesto eso significa algo ¿no?

-e-eso bueno y-yo es que es lindo y eso…- Lovino seguía mirando el collar y ocasionalmente veía a Antonio- N-no es que te quiera y eso no te hagas ilusiones…

-¡fusosososo~!

Antonio se abalanzo contra Lovino, ambos cayeron y rodaron, Antonio riendo y Lovino pateando y gritando. Cuando se detuvieron el moreno que estaba encima del castaño le dio un gran, lindo y tierno beso a lo que Lovino pateo y aventó a Antonio completamente rojo y limpiándose con el brazo.

"le propuso matrimonio y le dio su primer beso… ¡idiota Antonio!" decía para si el pequeño Lovino.

Al día siguiente de la propuesta, la tormenta ceso y Lovino fue llevado al orfanato, Feliciano lloraba por volver a ver a su hermano y atrás Antonio lloraba porque no volvería a verlo.

-0-

"maldito Antonio, claro que lo recordaba, el niño raro que le propuso matrimonio" volviendo a la actualidad después de recordar toda su vida.

Y así pasó, nunca volvió a ver a Antonio hasta que al entrar a la preparatoria lo encontró. Por supuesto que lo ignoro, quería olvidar ese hecho traumarte, que nunca conto a nadie.

-preferiría no recordarlo, idiota- por fin había llegado hasta la tienda, ambos tomaron una canasta y curiosamente ambos compraron tomates.

-¡Lovino! No seas tan cruel, pero por lo que veo recuerdas lo que te pregunte ese día-soltando una risa burlona. Nunca había olvidado a Lovino, y esperaba encontrarlo algún día. Deseo que se le cumplió.

-¿qué? Cállate- amenazándolo con un tomate.

-o-oye tranquilo Lovino…

-¡no vuelvas a mencionar eso nunca! ¿Entendiste?- lanzándole el tomate que dio en el blanco y mancho la ropa de Antonio.

-¿ah sí? Por cierto…- Antonio tomo un tomate y contemplo su tamaño y peso- no recuerdo que contestaste…creo que era… un si ¿verdad?

Otro tomate directo a la cara que sorprendentemente Antonio esquivo, lo que Lovino no se espero fue un tomate de parte de Antonio. Que lo mancho justo en el pecho.

-¡maldito…!

-Lovi~

-¡Antonio!

La mayoría de las personas solo podía ver como los tomates iban y venían y teñían a los chicos de ese rojo característico.

Antonio simplemente reía, le parecía muy divertido, Lovino por su parte lanzaba cuanto improperio se le ocurriese.

Al final se terminaron los tomates, el dueño salió, ambos tuvieron que pagar por ellos y se miraron.

-idiota…- Lovino intentaba limpiarse cuando algo salió de su cuello.

Antonio alcanzo a verlo y se acerco ¿10cm? ¿5cm? ¿2cm? Estaba tan cerca de Lovino que este sentía su respiración, y lo dejo congelado. El moreno bajo el cuello de la playera y lo vio.

-valla…creo que la respuesta era un si, después de todo.- era el collar, ese con la piedrecilla color miel con destellos verdosos, como los ojos de Lovino. El castaño se enrojeció aun mas, combinando con los tomates que traía encima.

-calla- iba a gritar pero un beso se lo impidió. Antonio lo tomaba por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra le sostenía el mentón para que no se apartara. Sabia a tomate, sabia a todo el tiempo que Lovino paso con Antonio de niños, sabia a esa sensación que tuvo cuando el moreno le dio el collar, sabia al sentimiento de ver un ángel perdido en una noche de tormenta.

-pareces un tomate~- le dijo Antonio al separarse y limpiar los restos de tomate de su rostro. Lovino solo hizo un puchero mirando hacia otro lado, dejándose limpiar.

Tenía que admitir que era divertido y que tenía ganas de ver a Antonio de nuevo, agradecerle y golpearlo. Aunque claro solo haría lo ultimo y muy fuerte.

* * *

Siento que fue hace mucho cuando actualice pero! no tenia internet u.u y sufrí un poco al escribir este cap, no es shota! bueno tal vez xD intente que todo fuera muy lindo y divertido por que así es Antonio! y Lovino bueno todos conocemos a Lovino es taaan lindo~ y que no sabia que color de ojos usar, por que en algunos lados son verdes y en otros mas cafés pero espero que no me haya equivocado.

Bueno en el próximo capitulo continuaremos con la linea original de la historia, se viene el angst! que por alguna razón lo puse y que espero que no hayan dejado de leer por que no tenia nada de angst u.u

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que cualquier opinión, disgusto, o lo que sea en reviews :D


End file.
